


Love It, When You Are Like This:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Hawaiian Heat [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Car Sex, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Sucking, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Danny Williams Is Horny As Hell, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, General, Horny/Horny Days, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Naked Cuddling, Public Blow Jobs, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sex on a Car, Sexual Content, Slapping, Slash, Stripping, Sweat/Sweating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny sees that his lover is all sweaty, & glistening from working on the marquis, What happens when he does a surprise attack on him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	Love It, When You Are Like This:

*Summary: Danny sees that his lover is all sweaty, & glistening from working on the marquis, What happens when he does a surprise attack on him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was busy trying to get his father's car to run, But, It was proving to be worthless, He isn't gonna give up, He knew that if he kept working on it, The Former Seal will be successful at it, & it will be the best thing that ever happened to him, Cause he is keeping his father's memory alive.

 

When Detective Danny "Danno" Williams came home, He saw his lover looking all good, as he dealt with the stubborn vehicle, The Blond suddenly felt horny, & knew that he has to have his man right there & then, so he decided to surprise him with a few of his moves of his own, & also knew that Steve would approve of.

 

"What the...", Steve was cut off by his lover bending him over, & yanking his tight jeans down to his ankles, He said seductively with a smirk, & a slap to his asscheek, "Going Commando, **_Commander_** ?, Tsk...Tsk... Tsk, Naughty, Steven",  & slapped him again, as he let one of his hands reach for his harden cock, & teased & stroked him, while he rimmed him good, Steve yelped, when Danny bit an asscheek, Danny was determined to make it as enjoyable for him, as possible.

 

As soon as he was done with that, He fucked him hard & good, making Steve putty in his hands, "DANNNNNYYYYY !!!!", The Five-O Commander screamed out, as he came, & then they both gasped, as they were catching their breath. Steve was reaching out for him, & Danny stopped him, The Loudmouth Blond said with a smirk, "You are only gonna cum from my mouth, & my mouth alone, Understand ?", He nodded, Danny gave him the best oral sex, & blowjob ever, Even though, They were out in the open, & exposed for all to see.

 

Danny hummed, & it vibrated to Steve's luscious penis, which drove him insane, "Oh, Shit, Danny, I'm cummmminnnggg!!!!", as he lets out his latest load, Danny took one look of his lover, & said, "To hell with it, Stripped out of his clothes, & got Steve out his too, & they went into the backseat, where they were making love for hours.

 

When they finally came up for air, "Not that I am complaining, But what brought that on ?", Steve asked with a lazy smile, "Just seeing you all manly, & working on the car, Plus, It was my horny day, & I figured you would like that". "You figured right, I love your horny days, Love it, when you are like this", & they relaxed for awhile, before they moved again.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
